Under the Doctor
by Pooky1234
Summary: Just my idea of why the Doctor ran away from Jack. Jack was wrong but was there more to it. Jack gets his dream come true a night in with his Doctor.


This is just a little story I thought up one night. I've always thought that the Doctor treated Jack badly by leaving him and then trying to run away from him. This is my take on why. It is set in the evening after Boom Town and in my story Rose does go to find Mickey who has returned to London leaving Jack and the Doctor alone.

**Under the Doctor**

Jack woke up and stretched his hand over to where he hoped to find the Doctor but he could feel nothing. He rolled over to find a space where he had expected to find his lover lying. For after last night that's what the Doctor had become. Jack could hardly believe it either but he knew he hadn't dreamed it. He could smell him on the sheets and on the pillow. He had definitely been there with Jack and they had definitely made love. Jack got up swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He was naked and admired his form in the mirror opposite. He knew he looked good. So where was the Doctor? Putting on some boxers he padded to the kitchen where he could smell bacon being cooked. 'Oh good' thought Jack 'bed and breakfast. I could get to like it here.'

He crept up behind the Doctor and kissed the back of his neck gently. The Doctor turned around as if struck by lightening.

'You must never ever mention that this has happened to anyone' he said. 'Promise me Jack. This must be our secret. No knowing looks, no secret smiles and no accidental touching. This was a one off and it stays that way.'

Jack wanted the floor of the TARDIS to open up and swallow him. He felt like someone had taken out his heart and crushed it. He'd woken up thinking that his life had truly begun and now the Doctor had ended it. He turned and fled back to his room, picked up some clothes and ran out of the TARDIS.

He sat in the Plass wondering what the hell he should do. Rose was due back later. She had gone back to London to talk to Mickey after what had happened she hadn't wanted to leave things as they were. The TARDIS had needed to stay and so Jack and the Doctor had stayed home alone and Jack had had his dream come true. Now it seemed more like a nightmare.

While he sat there he watched all the people out enjoying the sunshine in Cardiff. A family crossed the Plass to look over the Bay. It was beautiful here. Jack thought that he could live on this planet quite happily and Cardiff seemed nice. The fact that it was on a rift made it more interesting. The family consisted of a woman and her husband and son. With them, dressed in a suit and looking a little out of place, was a handsome young man. He caught Jack's eye. He certainly looked good in a suit. If it wasn't for how he felt about the Doctor he might have tried to meet him some how but now wasn't the moment for that. Jack had to get this sorted. He didn't want to be treated like this and he wasn't used to it but he had no idea what to do. He thought back to what had happened last night.

******************************************************************

They were stuck in on their own with nothing to do. The TARDIS was fine and needed no more attention.

'Shall I get some take away? Jack asked. 'There is a place that does Pizza just around the corner. I noticed it earlier.'

'Sounds good to me. Get me whatever you think I'd like. There's money in the supply box over there. We could do with something to drink as well. I think we've got some ice-cream somewhere.'

The thought of the Doctor and ice cream together was too much for Jack. He smiled, waved and headed out of the door. As he walked to the take away he realised that he was day dreaming about the Doctor again. He wasn't Jack's usual type. This one was a bit dark and brooding but Jack was intrigued and wanted to know more. He pushed open the door to the take-away. The girl was on the phone.

'Two meat feasts OK. Usual delivery place and in the name of Harkness' Jack looked up on hearing his name mentioned. He wondered as he doubted there were many Harknesses about.

'What can I get you?' the girl asked Jack.

'One meat feast and one vegetarian and two portions of chips please.'

He popped in the off licence while he waited for the pizzas. While he was outside he noticed the delivery boy taking the pizzas across the Plass and down some steps. Jack couldn't remember what was there. He went back in and got his pizzas and walked across and looked down. The only thing there was a tourist office. Jack wondered but then he saw the Doctor at the TARDIS entrance. He ran over with the pizza and beers and went inside. The Doctor had set things up in the rest room. This had a large sofa and coffee table and a large TV.

'What are we watching?' Jack asked.

'Two choices it seems Four Weddings or Love Actually. I think Rose has been here.'

'Think I'd prefer Four Weddings' said Jack.

'I'd probably prefer being tortured' thought the Doctor 'but hey I can be a new man.'

They sat on the sofa next to each other watching the film. Jack talked. He tried to get the Doctor to talk but that was proving difficult. Oh he had a lot to say but not anything deep or meaningful.

'Have you ever been in love Doctor?' Jack asked after John Hannah had done the stopping the clocks speech in the film.

'Several times' replied the Doctor 'but I try to avoid people as they are just too complicated.' Jack wanted to ask what he meant but he didn't know

quite how to tackle the question.

'What about you Jack?' Jack was surprised to be asked.

'Well you flirt with everyone and anything I suspect including Rose and indeed me but have you ever truly loved someone?'

'Yes' Jack almost whispered. 'There have been people I would die for, who I would give my life to protect and people I have never wanted to leave but somehow all love seems to come to a tragic end eventually. Do you mind that I flirt with you?'

'No not really. I find it quite interesting to be chatted up by a man like you.'

'I'm not sure I know how to take that' replied Jack

'Simply you are a man of the universe like myself. You've seen and done a lot of things. You obviously have an impressive sex drive and yet here you are sat on a sofa with me eating pizza and watching a romcom. I find myself wondering why you would do that.'

'Does this give you a clue?' Jack leaned over and took the Doctor's face into his hands. He kissed the Doctor softly on the lips. The Doctor didn't withdraw but neither did he respond. Jack stopped.

'You can forget that if you want. I was stupid. You don't feel the same as I do. I suppose its Rose who you want.'

'Jack I'm a Time Lord. I don't pin myself down to anyone. I can't afford to do that; I can't afford to love anyone that much as they tend to die before I do.'

'So does that mean you never allow yourself to have any fun?' asked Jack raising his eye brows quizzically.

'Not sure your idea of fun and mine are the same.'

Jack leaned over and tried again. He kissed the Doctor and ran his tongue over his lips trying to part them. This time the Doctor did begin to respond. Jack felt him move under his caress. His lips parted and Jack pushed his tongue between them meeting the Doctor's tongue. Now he could feel the Doctor's hands on him. He moved in closer. He stopped kissing and laid his head on the Doctor's chest wondering what on earth to do next. He had always hoped that something might happen but he really didn't know what to do now. This man was his hero and yet here he was stuck in on a Saturday night with him, watching a comedy and making out.

Jack waited for the Doctor to say something. He could feel his chest rising and falling and both his hearts beating faster than normal. The Doctor appeared to be trying to get his breath.

'Jack, are you OK?'

'Yes of course I am. You don't know how often I have dreamed that this would happen.'

'What do you think is happening Jack? What do you hope is going to happen?'

Jack sat up and looked at the Doctor. He was surprised to see that there were tears in his eyes and the Doctor appeared to be shaking.

'How long is it since you made love to anyone Doctor?

'I've had my moments Jack and even been married in my time but men no, never been there before and I'm a bit freaked by this Jack. This is all new to me and I'm not sure what to do.'

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'Do we have any music in this place?'

'Just ask and the TARDIS will provide' replied the Doctor.

'Some slow dancing music would be good.'

The TARDIS chose 'You do something to me' by Paul Weller and Jack grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him up from the sofa.

'Dance with me. I know you can dance and you asked who I wanted to dance with. Well now you know the answer. The answer was you. I'll even let you lead.'

Jack put his head on the Doctor's shoulder as he held him close and they swayed around the room. All the Doctor could smell was Jack's fifty first century pheromones and although he knew how they worked he breathed deeply. As they danced Jack tried to work out what to do next. He wasn't afraid of taking the lead but this was the Doctor and he was totally in awe of him. This wasn't some casual fumble in the dark Jack wanted it to mean something. He looked up when the song ended and kissed the Doctor again. This time the kiss was mutual.

'Come with me Doctor.' Jack took his hand and led him to his bedroom. Strangely a double bed had appeared. 'The TARDIS will provide' he thought. They sat on the edge of the bed. Jack took off the Doctor's jacket.

'You could really try harder on the clothes front Doctor. I'm not sure burgundy is your colour.'

'Perhaps you should just take it off them.'

'You're such hard work,' said Jack smiling and willingly obliging as he pulled the jumper over the Doctor's head. He had a surprisingly strong chest which wasn't as hairy as Jack was expecting.

'I may be hard work' said the Doctor 'but I'm usually worth it.'

I hope so' said Jack 'I really hope so'

Jack began to run his hands over the Doctor's chest and to kiss him. The Doctor moaned and they both fell backward onto the bed. Jack had pulled off his own t-shirt so they lay half naked next to each other and feeling each other for the first time. There was more kissing and more touching but as yet neither had dared go any further 'and to be honest' Jack thought 'I want this to last and not to be a quick fumble.'

'I'm waiting for you to show me the way a bit Jack.'

'I know and it's not like me to be nervous but I am. I don't want you to be put off by anything that I do. I really want to see you naked Doctor and I'll be honest I want to be naked with you.'

'Only one way to achieve that' he replied and began to unbutton Jack's jeans. Surprisingly quickly with a few movements as he lifted his hips Jack found himself completely naked lying next to the Doctor.

'Now you' Jack said as he expertly removed the Doctor's jeans.

'You've done that before' said the Doctor laughing.

'Once or twice' he replied as he pressed his body against the Doctor's and pulled him into a kiss. Jack could feel the Doctor running his hands up his back as he did the same.

'No hiding how you feel doing this is there Jack.'

'Not much.' Jack was inordinately pleased to see that the Doctor felt as he did. He began with a kiss on the lips and kissed all the way down the Doctor's chest. When they had finished and lay somewhat exhausted Jack pulled himself up to get level with the Doctor's face he asked if he was alright. The Doctor seemed pensive.

'Are you OK? You're not going to go all funny on me now are you?'

'No Jack it's just a bit unnerving that's all knowing how much I enjoyed that. Give me a bit of time. Even Time Lords need to recover.'

Jack lay with his head on the Doctor's chest as he felt his hair being stroked. It was peaceful and comforting. However, Jack was surprised to see how swiftly the Doctor could recover.

'Wow' he said 'you're quick and I can see that you're admiring me. Rear of the year 5094 I'll have you know.' Jack was proud of his perfect behind.

Later Jack was curled up in the Doctor's arms. Usually Jack was very much in charge but despite the Doctor's supposed inexperience with this sort of love Jack felt totally overwhelmed. He needed to feel the Doctor's arms around him, protecting him, loving him. They were both quiet.

'Are we OK Doctor?' Jack asked fearing the answer.

'Yes Jack go to sleep. I think we both need to sleep.'

'You will be here in the morning won't you?' Jack asked.

'Yes I'll be here,' replied the Doctor.

******************************************************************

But of course he wasn't. Jack wondered when in the night everything had gone wrong and if he could live with the situation he found him self in. Rose would be back soon and he guessed that was the problem. The Doctor really loved Rose. He just didn't know it yet.

As he was thinking and staring out across the bay the family he'd seen earlier walked past him. Close up the young man in the suit looked even more handsome. Their eyes met and he hesitated for a moment looking directly at Jack and smiling. Then the young boy yelled 'come on Uncle *****. It was a Welsh name and Jack hadn't got the hang of them yet. As the young man picked up his nephew and swung him around he took a last look over his shoulder at Jack and then he was gone. Jack looked towards the TARDIS and saw the Doctor stood at the door. They needed to talk but what was he going to say?

After Jack had ran out the Doctor sat at the table and pushed away his plate without eating anything. What had he done? He'd misjudged Jack completely. He'd expected Jack to see this as a casual fumble in the dark that had no real meaning. Sometimes the Doctor just felt the need to scratch an itch. He couldn't afford to get involved with those he travelled with. It was just too messy and too complicated. He had assumed that Jack would understand that and deal with it but obviously there was more to Jack than the Doctor had expected. Jack had feelings and even more worrying he had feelings for him; Feelings that went beyond lust and ventured into love.

The Doctor held his head in his hands. He's been so wrong so very wrong to do this. He'd played with Jack's emotions and now he had to deal with the repercussions. He could see Jack hadn't gone far on the monitor. He was sat on a bench looking out over Cardiff Bay probably wondering how on Earth this had happened.

'He has every reason to feel wronged,' thought the Doctor. 'I flirted with him and virtually invited him to sleep with me. I led him on although I promised nothing. He must realise that there is no future. We can't set up home together in the TARDIS so what did he expect?'

The other problem the Doctor faced was how he felt about what had happened

'Kidding myself' he thought. 'I wanted this as well. I was curious – well he is handsome and it was fantastic. I understand his success with anyone and anything. I really have got to sort this.'

The Doctor got up and went to the TARDIS door. He watched as Jack sat on the bench. He noticed the family go past and noted the young man who looked at Jack. On another occasion Jack would never have let that go. The boy was good looking and obviously Jack had caught his attention. Jack looked up towards the TARDIS and saw the Doctor looking at him.

'Oh well better have that conversation then.'

Jack walked slowly towards the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled weakly at him but Jack could see the look of concern etched across his face.

'Was there some hope?' he wondered.

'Jack I'm sorry. I've been crass, insensitive and stupid. We need to get past this and I need you to understand.' There was a plea in the doctor's voice.

'OK,' said Jack. 'I'm ready to listen.'

'Come in and sit down. I'll make some tea and we'll talk.'

They went to the kitchen and Jack sat down while the Doctor made the tea. He placed two mugs on the table and sat adjacent to Jack.

'Last night should not have happened Jack.'

Jack was almost on his feet again but the Doctor grabbed his arm and he remained seated.

'Let me continue. It shouldn't have happened because I didn't realise how you felt about me. I thought you were a fifty first century boy Jack; any port in a storm. I didn't realise that you actually had feelings for me. You do don't you?'

'Of course I do. You turned this conman into a hero. You made me believe that I was a better man and you flirted outrageously with me. I know people think I'll shag anything and to a certain extent that's true but you are special. You must know that. You must know how you make people feel about you. Being that intimate with you was like winning a lottery. I got you alone, just us, totally together and then you just leave me and ……'

Tears began to flow down Jack's face. The Doctor didn't know what to do. He'd have hugged Jack but that might give him ideas. He grabbed Jack's hand.

'Look at me Jack. I care for everyone. I care for you. I admire you greatly because you were prepared to die for the sake of humanity but it's not as if we can go out and buy furniture together and live happily ever after in the TARDIS. For a start there's Rose.'

'I wondered when she would be mentioned. She's the one isn't she? No-one else will get near either of your hearts.'

'I won't deny that Rose is special but I still can't and I won't use her.'

'So I was just a way to scratch an itch?'

The Doctor was surprised to have his own thoughts thrown back and him and somehow that made things worse.

'We've got to get past this Jack. I want to be your friend but that's it. This was a one off and I need you to if not forget it happened, put it out of your head. We need to go on as we have before. Can you do that Jack? Can you do that for me? When Rose returns we have to deal with our Slitheen egg and then you can decide where you want to go.'

'OK I understand. I can live with this. Hey after all I'm a fifty first century boy and I've been around the block a few times. But it's going to be hard Doctor and you have got to realise that I may not always be able to keep up the façade you want.'

'Let's try Jack please. I don't want to lose you as it friend and it was good; it's not everyone who can say that they've been under the Doctor.'

Jack smiled at the innuendo. This was going to be hard but at least he'd had his moment if there were to be no more. Jack looked up and saw Rose on the monitor.

'She's here' he said. 'So what did we do last night?'

'The truth always works best' he replied. Jack looked surprised.

'Pizza, movie and sleep should cover it. Just no details.'

The TARDIS door opened and Rose entered.

'Hello boys did you miss me. I hope you behaved yourselves last night.'

Rose hugged them both in turn.

'I was the perfect gentleman' Jack replied.

'I should hope you were' Rose replied. 'Are we off to take our egg home?'

'Yes' said the Doctor. 'Back to normal everyone. We're off to Raxicoricofallapatorius and then wherever we fancy.'

The rest we know. Rose saves the world. The Doctor regenerates and Jack, well, Jack gets left behind because Jack becomes immortal. The Doctor runs away, why, well perhaps not just because Jack is wrong. Ever wondered if there was more to it? I did.

Jack gets back to Earth in 1869. He finds he can't die and Torchwood finds and recruits him. He waits for the return of the Doctor and starts a new life with many new loves who just pass through.

Then one night out weevil hunting he meets a young man who introduces himself as Ianto Jones. Somehow his face is strangely familiar but it's been over a hundred years since he last saw it turning around to smile at him.

Jack begins another life but all the time he's waiting for the return of his Doctor. The man he adores above all others; the man he loves and the man, who on one glorious night, loved him.

THE END


End file.
